


It may not be a medal... (it is better)

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banquet stuff, Canon verse, Hand Jobs, Holiday Prompt Gift, Kissing, M/M, Phichit gets his man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Phichit had watched as his good friend ran after his dream and kissed it. He couldn’t have been happier. Even as he smiled to everyone at the banquet, holding his champagne glass, toasting Yuuri and Victor.





	It may not be a medal... (it is better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> My love -- I know this doesnt fit the prompt you sent me-- but I did do one for that... just didn't like it. xDDD So here... have some PWP instead! ((if you want the other Ill send over to ya))

Phichit had watched as his good friend ran after his dream and kissed it. He couldn’t have been happier. Even as he smiled to everyone at the banquet, holding his champagne glass, toasting Yuuri and Victor. Everyone smiled and cheered for them. 

Yuuri may not have won gold-- but he won Victor. Phichit understood that alone was better than any medal out there. He smiled even more when he saw the way Victor hung off Yuuri, feeding him more champagne-- encouraging a repeat of the year before. 

This was where he needed to bow out. Sure, he loved a good party, but he also had to remember that he didn’t walk away with medal. It was honor as it was to make it as far as he did-- it would have just iced the cake if he had gotten a medal. 

Looking around the room, his eyes immediately found his own coach. Celestino was over with many of the other coaches, laughing and carrying on. 

Phichit made sure he had kept himself to one glass-- he wanted to be clear headed and sober for this. Making his way through the room, he stopped to shake hands with Chris and make small talk. It was only polite. Chris was already three bottles deep into the champagne-- his shirt already unbuttoned as he kept yelling out to Yuuri for a pole dance. Laughing and clapping Chris on the shoulder, Phichit excused himself. 

He wasn’t even halfway across the floor when cursing erupted. Turning to look, Yuri was bitching out Mila and Otabek was pulling him away. They were only an hour deep into this banquet and the alcohol was flowing very generously at this point. 

Ducking his head down, he was able to slip past JJ and his fiance without being noticed. He had a goal in mind, and there was no turning back. 

For the past few years, Phichit had worked hard to reach this point in his career. He had worked under Celestino for a couple years-- and he liked the direction his skating was going in. It was his personal life he was not liking. 

He skated  _ every damn day _ and went home-- rinse and repeat. 

He knew compared to many, he had a lot to be thankful for-- and he wasn’t bitching about it, he just wanted to make it better. 

He remembered the first day he met Celestino clear as day. Phichit was a lot smaller then, and when he saw the tower of a man standing before him, his head tilted up and sun shone right behind Celestino’s head-- as if an angel had appeared. As large as that man was, his handshake was gentle, as was his smile. 

Phichit had never believed in love at first sight-- til then.

He could hear the roar of laughter coming from the table of coaches. Glasses of champagne being sipped, small plates of untouched finger foods sitting in front of them-- Celestino with his suit on was all Phichit saw. Making his way to the table, Phichit smiled at everyone and bumped his hip to Celestino’s side. 

“Ah! Peach!” Celestino exclaimed. 

It always melted Phichit when he heard Celestino say ‘ _ Peach _ ’. When they first met, the way his accent rolled around his name always tripped up Celestino and one day when he was on the ice, Celestino yelled out what he heard as  _ Peach _ \-- making him land his jump beautifully and love the little nick name even more. 

Smiling at everyone at the table, Phichit leaned down to whisper in his coach’s ear. “Are we done here yet?” 

Raising an eyebrow up at him, Celestino nodded and bid the table farewell. It made him smile the way Celestino never asked questions, just went along with it all. 

“You ok?” Celestino asked as they slowly made their way through the crowd. 

Smiling up at his coach-- Phichit  _ was  _ ok. “Of course!” 

“I thought you always wanted to experience one of these,” Celestino stated.

“The stories I think are better than the actual thing,” Phichit admitted. Which was true-- the stories he heard of the banquets-- he expected… more. Maybe it would have been more if had a medal-- but for now, this was good. 

They had managed to get rooms in the same hotel that the banquet was being held in. Phichit had also slipped Chris some money and had a bottle of brandy which he knew Celestino loved up in his room. 

Being as it was the finals -- Celestino sprung and got them separate rooms, but they did adjoin. As soon as they got into the elevator and Celestino hit the button for their floor-- Phichit took a deep breath and made his move. 

He had gone over this in his head a million times. He had a million different ways it could work out and even play out. He only prayed one of these scenarios would work. 

Turning to face Celestino, he stepped into his space and looked up. Celestino gave his usual smile at him-- that was until Phichit rose up on his toes. 

Their bodies did not touch, but their mouths did. Phichit closed his eyes-- knowing that Celestino’s where wide with shock. He did not feel Celestino’s lips moving against his, but he did not pull away. Reaching his hands out so they pressed against Celestino’s chest-- Phichit pushed him against the wall, leaving their mouths firmly pressed together. 

Another second and he was about to give up-- then, just then he felt the movement against his mouth, and arms moving around his shoulders. 

Too bad the elevator used that moment to ding and announce their floor. When Phichit pulled back, he was scared to see the expression on his coach’s face. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up into the dark, surprised eyes of Celestino. 

He needed to keep his composure-- he needed to  _ not _ show the fear that was building deep in his gut. 

“C’mon,” he said, taking Celestino’s hand, gently pulling him out the elevator and towards his room. 

He wanted to run, he wanted to jerk Celestino hard behind him-- he also knew his palms were probably sweaty as he gently held onto Celestino’s hand. Once they reached his door, neither of them had spoken yet. Phichit reached into his pocket to get his keycard and swiped it in the door. 

“Peach?”

Looking over as he pushed his door opened, he gave his coach a questioning look. 

“Are… are you sure?” Celestino asked him. 

Gesturing for Celestino to enter the room, Phichot nodded. “Never been more sure about anything else in my life.” 

“Well if you are sure…” Celestino trailed off as he stepped into Phichit’s room. 

“It’s ok,” Phichit said, slipping the ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign on his door, closing and locking it. “Our rooms are attached either way.” 

When he turned back around, Celestino was  _ right there _ . This time in his personal space. Large arms moved to pin him against the door-- and Phichit found he liked being caged in like this. Celestino leaned down as Phichit rose on his toes. This time when their mouths met, lips moved immediately over his. Grabbing the front of Celestino’s suit jacket, Phichit pulled his body so it pressed into his. 

Phichit never minded his small stature-- even now as Celestino and his massive body pressed against him, he was thankful his body was smaller, limber-- perfect for skating. It was how he met this man, the reason they were kissing each other breathless. 

Even as Celestino’s tongue entered his mouth, a sigh Phichit had been holding since he first laid eyes on him. There was a deep underlying passion to the way Celestino kissed him. It made his body scream and his head spin.  _ He wanted this man as badly as he wanted his skating medal. _ Moaning softly, Phichit found his arms wrapping around Celestino, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. 

A mass of muscle pressed against his chest, the cold door against his back-- though he felt overly heated. When Celestino finally pulled back, Phichit was gasping for air-- his mouth still chasing where Celestino’s once was. 

“Are… are you sure about this?” Celestino asked once more, his eyes roaming over his face, looking for any pinch of doubt. 

Moving his hands to Celestino’s hips, Phichit pressed himself hard against him-- allowing him to feel exactly how sure he was. 

“Don’t ask me again,” Phichit said, pressing his mouth back to Celestino’s, rolling his hips hard against him. 

He was pleased to find Celestino equally aroused against him. All too soon the kiss was once again stopped, and he found himself whisked off his feet and gently carried over to the bed. 

“You make an old man feel young again,” Celestino said, setting him on the mattress. 

“You make me feel wanted,” Phichit breathed, pulling Celestino down for another bruising kiss. 

Falling back, he held Celestino tight to him, loving the weight that pressed him back into the mattress. Their mouth never leaving each other, his hands roaming over Celestino’s large back. Even with his suit jacket and shirt, Phichit could feel the muscles as they moved.  _ He wanted more _ . Slipping off Celestino’s jacket, the kiss broke again as they rose up and he allowed Celestino to peel his off. 

They both had too many damn buttons. Even as he heard his popping off his shirt-- it still got hung on his wrist. 

“Dammit!” he growled, angry at his own clothing for betraying him. 

A small chuckle, then thick fingers where on his wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth. Phichit melted the moment Celestino kissed his palm, then undid the button on his wrist. When he went to get his other wrist, another kiss on his palm, then his wrist once the button was undone. 

How was this man so gentle? It was as if they didn’t need to speak. Though granted they had spent the last few years day in and out together-- it all seem to just fall into place. Even as he unbuttoned Celestino’s shirt, pushing it over his massive shoulders, Phichit’s mouth found its way to his chest, and he was tickled over the hair that sprinkled over Celestino’s chest. 

“Peach,” Celestino breathed, his hand cupping the back of his head. 

Phichit’s mouth kissing and licking skin in front of him, breathing in the spicy scent of his coach, his head still in uproar how it all worked out. 

“Just tell me one more time,” Celestino said, his hands moving to Phichit’s face, lips pressed to his forehead. 

Pushing Celestino over, Phichit smiled at the way he fell to the mattress in a startle. Straddling over him, Phichit put a hand on each side of Celestino’s head and stared down at him. 

“Ciao Ciao,” he said, “I have wanted this since I first laid eyes on you.” 

Phichit had watched as his good friend found happiness in his idol. He stood there, all smiles as he was truly happy for Yuuri and Victor. Seeing all that happen in this last season, made Phichit want to make a move even more. There were chances he had had where he could have-- but he always got scared and backed off. It wasn’t until he saw the gold ring on Yuuri’s hand that made him realize-- If Yuuri can do it, so can he. 

Pressing his mouth again to Celestino’s, Phichit rolled his hips over Celestino, enjoying the way Celestino deeply moaned into his mouth. Phichit could feel the rumble in Celestino’s chest as he moaned, and it only turned him on even more. 

Large hands on his thighs, and Phichit kissed along Celestino’s jawline and down his neck. The heavier Celestino breathed, the more his chest would rise and fall. Phichit wanted to fully lay on top of this man and just  _ feel _ him. 

“Peach,” Celestino moaned, “No marks.” 

A growl and Phichit gently bit down on Celestino’s shoulder, making him hiss and grab his thigh harder. Sitting up a bit, Phichit smiled down at the man under him. He could see how flushed Celestino was, and also feel how turned on he was. Running his hands over the front of Celestino’s pants, he watched as Celestino closed his eyes, his mouth partly opened and the way his hips rose gently to his touch. 

He wanted to touch him  _ more _ . Undoing the belt, then the top button, Phichit licked his lips-- excitement building as pulled the front of Celestino’s pants down. He had to smile when he saw bright teal briefs greeting him-- with a clear wet spot on them. 

To say everything about Celestino was large-- was the fucking truth. 

Gasping, Phichit tugged at the front of his briefs, releasing what he had to believe was one of the largest cocks he had ever seen-- in real life or in porn. 

“Wow,” Phichit breathed, one hand wrapped around his shaft, his fingers not even touching as he did. Gently stroking more, Phichit just couldn’t stop staring at it. 

“Peach…” Celestino breathed. “You keep doing that…” 

“Oh I plan to keep doing it!” Phichit giggled, stroking Celestino’s cock more with his hand. 

A small gasp and Celestino met his hand strokes with small thrust. 

“You don’t… you don’t understand,” Celestino said, “It has been years since I’ve been touched.” 

“Then you better get it over with,” Phichit said, “Cause I am never going to stop touching you.” 

With that, Phichit tightened his grip, staring down into Celestino’s eyes as his hands worked over his cock. He could feel it swell even more and pulse in his hand. The way it leaked down his fist, making lewd wet sounds. Another stroke and Celestino’s eyes closed, his hips jerking as he moaned out. 

Feeling the way Celestino’s cock tightened and spurt, Phichit continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Heavy breathing and Celestino was grabbing his wrist, unable to talk. Pulling Phichit to him, Celestino kissed him in messy, dazed kisses. 

Smiling against his lips, Phichit was still hard. Rocking his cock against Celestino’s hip, he felt a hand starting to undo his pants, then dip under his underwear. Large, warm hands around his cock, had him moaning and kissing Celestino even deeper. 

He wanted to last longer-- he wanted to feel Celestino’s hands on him all night. The idea that his fantasy was coming to life, had Phichit pulling off Celestino’s mouth, panting and gasping for air as his body shook and his cock releasing. 

Large arms were pulling Phichit tight to his chest. Still gasping and his heart racing, Phichit allowed his head to rest on Celestino’s chest. Both of them had their pants undone, just holding each other. 

“Oh!” Phichit yelped and sat up. “I got brandy!” 

A small chuckle and Celestino was pulling him back against him, kissing his forehead. “You are just too much,” Celestino whispered. 

“Is that good?” Phichit asked. 

“The best,” Celestino said. 

Sitting up a bit, Phichit put his hands under his chin and stared at the man laid out on the bed. “I wanna take your hair down,” he said. 

Another laugh and Celestino ran his hand down his cheek. “How much did you drink tonight?” 

Blinking his eyes, Phichit felt his heart fall from his chest. Turning his eyes away, he grumbled. “Just one glass… I’m completely sober.” 

A hand on his cheek, moving his head so he was staring at Celestino again. A warm smile gracing his face as he pulled Phichit down for their lips to meet. “Good.”

“You ask me this  _ now _ ?” Phichit asked. 

“Peach… you are what dreams are made of… At first I thought I truly was dreaming,” Celestino said, wrapping his arms tighter around him. 

Smiling to himself, Phichit was glad he finally worked up the nerve. Celestino was so warm as he held him. Running his hands through the hair on Celestino’s chest, Phichit figured he would never stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
